Nenechan in Wonderland
by Sylia-chan
Summary: Nene from Bubblegum crisis tokyo 2040 gets transported to Wonderland...


Nene-chan in Wonderland   
  
Nene checked her computer screen again, Mackey still hadn't replied to her email… She sighed and leaned on the desk closing her eyes and yawing, she was sooo bored.   
  
The boomer crisis was over and most of her friends, due to lack of houses, jobs and people to talk to, had moved out of Tokyo, Linna had gone away with her new girlfriend Mayuka, Priss was being Priss and Sylia was to busy with stuff she wasn't telling anyone about. In fact the only reason she was still here was because of the rumours about a new boomer-type android which could do something similar to going rouge and Sylia was being her paranoid self and keeping them all nearby - well except Linna of course but according to Sylia there was a very special occasion!   
  
She was beginning to think Mackey cared more about those damn machines than her, she wished he would stop spending so much time at Nigel's and come see her or at least have the decency to reply to her emails!  
  
Just then a instant video message flashed on to the screen complete with annoying beeping noise, although right now that noise was music to her ears!  
  
"Alright - Its about time Mackey…" she spoke into the microphone before checking who was calling. She was surprised to see that instead of Mackey, she was talking to a scantily clad blue haired woman giggling on the other end of the phone.  
  
The screen Flashed again but this time an arm reached out of the screen grabbing Nenes own, she screamed holding onto weasel in attempt to stop herself from being dragged in, unfortunately all this did was to drag him, and several other computer top decorations, in to the now gaping vortex as well. Well at least she would have her number one advice giver to help her get out of this mess, that was whenever she got to wherever she was going…  
  
She was discovering that physically being inside a computer really wasn't anything like she had imagined it, not that she had really thought about that kind of thing but it still didn't seem quite right. She had been travelling down a long, narrow tunnel for quite some time but it had now widened and she had a feeling that she was gonna end up some where very soon, now whether or not that was a good thing she was not sure of.  
  
Her falling started to speed up as the ground came in to view as if out of nowhere. She hit it with a thud!  
  
"ouchhhhh!… - that hur…what the? Where am I?" She asked herself looking around at the strange setting she had found herself in, there was a tiny door, one which only something the size of a mouse could have fitted through…This seemed to be becoming suspiciously like a Disney movie she had seen when she was a kid, Alice in wonderland except there weren't any bunnies as far as she could see…  
  
There was however a small bottle which read 'drink me.' She soon found that this drink worked similarly to the one in 'Alice in Wonderland' It made her shrink until she was small enough to fit through the little door. She found it to be unlocked and went through it, and *this* is where the weird stuff really started to get weird!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
The door lead to forest, It was to dark to make out any thing except for the silhouettes of a lot of trees which were probably what was causing the darkness in the first place! She decided to try and find a way out despite not being able to see where she was going.  
  
Nene had by now decided that this wasn't like Alice in wonderland anymore and that if she was gonna get out she would have to play Nene in wonderland not Alice - after all she was a real live person and Alice was only a character in a book. At least Alice got to meet interesting people, she was starting to think that sitting by her computer waiting for Mackey's email would be more fun…And that was when she met the first person!  
  
All of a sudden a strange woman dressed in a tight bunny suit dropped upside down from the tree Nene had been walking under, it looked as though this was intended to be a graceful thing but unfortunately for the bunny woman she had failed and caught her legs on one of the branches leaving her hanging upside down in a rather painful looking position!  
  
Nene let out a high pitched scream which was followed by all the birds which had previously been sitting in the trees surrounding the area swiftly fly away and also causing the woman to fall the rest of the way out the tree and hit the floor face first.  
  
"huh…oh, sorry about that you scared me," Nene apologised to the woman who was slowly pulling herself of the ground and straightening her outfit.  
  
"humm…" The woman said, switching on a flashlight and apparently inspecting Nene, Nene squinted as the light was shone at her.  
  
"well I guess I'll forgive you cause your just so damn cute!" the woman spoke cheerily in a voice which sounded strangely familiar to Nene! She dropped her light and threw her arms around Nene causing the incredibly shocked teenager to fall over onto her back, she found herself lying on the floor pinned down by her new found 'friend'!  
  
"Ahh yes your just too adorable for me to let you get away!" Nene struggled to try and get loose of the woman's grip, she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with this sudden display if affection! Just then the torch rolled over allowing Nene to get her first look at the woman above her and she almost died with shock when she did... Linna?…what the hell was she doing here and what the hell was she doing?  
  
"Linna?" Nene sprang up, voicing her shock and knocking the other woman off of her.  
  
"Umm?" The Linna look alike replied trying once again to 'cuddle' with Nene but Nene had quickly jumped up and was looking her wide eyed and petrified. The woman smiled seductively, "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"Linna what are you doing???" the only reply she got was a giggle and a further attempt to do things Nene really wasn't interested in trying.  
  
The next moment everything changed as things tend to in this 'wonderland' and Nene found herself in a completely new and different setting. She sighed with releeif before daring to examine her surroundings.  
  
She noticed she was standing next to the head of a very long table, longer than any table she had ever seen back home. At the other end of it she could see two men drinking tea and chatting - they looked safer than Linna did back there so she decided to approach them! Perhaps they will know a way out, she thought.  
  
She made her way along to other end of the table in hope that these people may be able to help her. As she got closer she could see that the men were in fact Leon, her ex- co worker from the ADP, and Nigel, the Knight sabers mechanic and Sylia's lover. Suddenly she was having second thoughts about the safe thing - had they gone mad?  
  
Leon was wearing a corset top and women's panties, and Nigel was wearing a pink tutu and looking very, very un-Nigel like! The two men seemed to be having a conversation about 19th century literature in which Nigel was talking enthusiastically about early feminism in 'Jude the Obscure', Nene's eyes widened and she took a double take to be sure she wasn't imagining this.  
  
They looked up as the noticed Nene and both smiled politely.   
  
"Hello miss, how may I help you?" Nigel asked in a polite English accent, Nene figured that, like the Linna she had just met this couldn't be the real Nigel…It was a shame to because the case tended to be that wherever Nigel was Mackey wasn't far away and she desperately wanted to see Mackey right now...Unless of course he had turned into a strange English transvestite with a taste for classic novels too.   
  
"I-uh…" Nene wasn't sure what to say - she knew that these people probably wouldn't be able to help her and that she was better of going to look for another way out. She wanted to go home. She wanted to see Mackey again. But how the hell was she supposed to get out of this weird and screwed up world?  
  
"Are you lost?" Leon asked her but she turned to go…as she walked away she could hear them discussing her apparently, "very peculiar choice in clothing."  
  
Nene left the little garden where the tea party was taking place and began heading towards the long rose covered path with a pretty arch way covering it. It looked nice enough and since she had no set plan she thought that she may as well go somewhere she liked the look of.  
  
It was only moments later that she found herself at the end of the rose garden and not to far away from a large and eerie looking old house which seemed rather out of place in its bright, flowery surroundings. She sighed, by now she wouldn't have been surprised see Sylia dressed as the queen of hearts and offering her to play crochet with boomer parts! (ok well it would probably be more along the lines of her dressed in a skimpy stripper outfit playing something quite different to crochet…but still) Either thought scared her.  
  
Unfortunately for her it wasn't long before she found out that her guess had been pretty close - about the being scary part at least!  
  
The S&M queen 'Priss' wasn't someone Nene would like to meet ever again, this Priss was incredibly interested whips, handcuffs and a lot of erotic pain. It took all her energy to run away and there weren't many places to hide around here either!  
  
"Priss…please…please s-stop," Nene tried to say in between breaths…But Priss obviously didn't want to and to make things worse she wasn't even getting tired, they had been running for ages and the only thing that was keeping Nene going was the adrenaline rush she was getting from the cracking leather whip and Priss' insane laughter which was coming from behind her! This was so unfair! Now was one of those times a hardsuit would have come in sooo useful.  
  
"you must call me your majesty!" Priss demanded. Nene screamed picking up her pace as the whip missed her skin by only about a millimetre.   
  
It wasn't long before Nene had found herself cornered with Priss now approaching her slowly - to let her fear build up most likely- as if there wasn't enough already! Nene could see no way of escape, she closed her eyes, bracing herself - this was it.  
  
She must have had her eyes closed for over 5 minutes before opening them and noticing that she was floating. She was no longer in that corner. As soon as she realised, however, this she began to fall, rapidly!  
  
By now things like this didn't bother her that much, in fact seeing as she couldn't make out any approaching ground she just relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of falling - in fact come to think of it she couldn't see the place where she had fell from either, that was strange but so were most things today… ahh well, she sighed!  
  
Nene wasn't falling for to long after that when she landed in the middle of a giant chess board and was greeted by Sylia who actually wasn't to far off real Sylia! Or at least in the sense that Sylia flirted with girls all the time anyways…  
  
"What's your name?" Sylia asked Nene, raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
"I'm Nene," She replied, Sylia smiled in a way which made Nene groan she knew she was gonna have to do something she didn't want to now!  
  
"Well you're just to adorable! Would you like to play a game?" Nene immediately shook her head and started spilling out excuses!  
  
"I-I'm not like that -- I mean I don't wanna 'play' - you know?"  
  
Sylia giggled slightly, "actually that's not what I meant but now that you mention it…" Nene gave herself a mental slap around the face.  
  
"How about this," Sylia continued, Nene sighed with relief realising that Sylia didn't plan on playing in the way that she had originally thought, "you play chess against a player of my choice and if you win I will send you home," Nenes eyes lit up at the thought of going home, but unfortunately that happy thought was ruined when she heard that she would have to get naked if she lost and of course she wasn't really any good at chess.   
  
She could see that there was no way out of this game. The whole room was boxed off so there weren't really any alternative options open to her, apart from playing. If Sylia was offering her a chance to get home then she was gonna take it.  
  
Nene stood on the board, she hadn't thought that she would actually be playing a piece in the game but if this was how they played she would just have to go along with it… Opposite her another player appeared it was the red hardsuit! But who was controlling it - hardsuits can't work on their own they need a human mind to control them!? The mind boggled...apparently not this one...  
  
The hardsuit proved itself to be a very good chess player and Nene by now was sure that the suit was going to win - what was wrong with this world?  
  
"Check-mate" The hard suit said in Nenes voice - did that mean that there was another one of her in this world? But before she could ponder that any further she remembered what she was going to have to do now!  
  
"Well it looks as though my player has won…" Sylia smiled seductively, "would you like any help with those clothes?" she asked Nene shook her head waving her hands around frantically.  
  
"No, no don't worry, I-Im fine really!" Nene closed her eyes and took a deep breath - here goes, she thought slipping off her tee-shirt…  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"ughhh….can't…underwear…stay on? …" Nene mumbled in her sleep.  
  
*Beep**Beep* The message alert sounded loudly on the computer, Nene jumped and her eyes flickered open.  
  
"wha?...My clothes! They are back!" She looked at the screen and was delighted to see new mail from Mackey! "Alright! A reply" she smiled happily to herself when she saw the pop up box with Mackey's name appear on her screen.  
  
---END--- 


End file.
